Player's Never Win
by SleathyNinja
Summary: Bella, the leader of the school had her heart broke by the player of the school Jacob. Her life is going down hill from there, her mom sends her to a boarding school in Minnesota, where she meets the Cullens and Hales...and a very hot green eyed player AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey! Yeah I know I said I wasn't going to write anymore in awhile and I'm not...This is the story that I'm writing for my friend Bekah. Tell me how you like it please and what I can improve on. Oh I would like to dedicated to ToPaZeYeZxX. I don't own Twilight I only use them for world domination. Oh by the way since this story is all human ppl will be alittle OOC. Anyway...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-Your Friendly Neborihood Rebal Teen**

**Chapter 1 **

"Hey Bella! Why you calling so late?" Leah's voice came over the phone.

I sighed, "Yeah I know, I'm sorry. Can you talk?"

I heard her laugh, "Yeah of course. What's up, it must be important?"

I sighed louder, "Umm…I have some really bad news. I'm moving."

She laughed, "Stop messing with me Bella. Did you just call to joke?"

I almost cried, "I really wish I was! I'm going to live in Minnesota!"

I could hear her start to cry on the other line, "But that's so far! And it's so cold up there! You're a Texas girl; you won't be able to survive!"

I sniffled, "I know all that! Well I have to call Emily. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Mmk?"

She stopped her sobbing long enough to talk, "Ok, bye."

I hung up, only to dial Emily number, "Hello?"

I smiled, "Hey Em, its Bella."

I heard her voice brighten, "Hey Bella! What's going on?"

My smile slide off my face, "Yeah, sorry to call so late. I didn't wake anyone up did I?"

I heard her laugh, "No. Everyone is still up and about. Kendra hasn't gotten home from her game yet, so we're all up."

I smiled, "Good. Umm…I have some really bad news, Em."

She stopped laughing and her voice turned worried, "Is it Leah? Are you ok? Was it Sam again? What happened Bella?"

I sighed, "Em! Calm down! No, Leah is fine. If it was Sam again, I wouldn't be talking to you, I'd be over at his house beating his guts out again. No, it's about me."

I heard her curiosity kick in, "What's wrong Bella? Are you ok?"

I shook my head, "I'm moving Em, to Minnesota."

She gasped, "Why? When?"

I keep repeating to myself that I wasn't going to cry, "The end of the school year. My parents think it would be a better opportunity. Plus they say there's this great boarding school."

Em was crying now, "Wait! A boarding school? Are they moving up there with you?"

I let out a sob, "No! That's what makes it worse, their just sending me up there!"

I heard Em gasp, "How can they do that? You're going to be up there by yourself!"

I needed to go before I broke down, "I know! Well I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye."

She whispered a good-bye than I hung up. I threw the phone on my bed and than lied there. Then I heard my mother's voice, "Isabella, can you come in here please?"

I sighed and yelled back, "Coming!"

I walked out of my room and down the hallway to the living room. I saw my mother's tall figure standing in the arms of her new boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and sat on the white sofa, "Yes Renee?"

She smiled at her name; she didn't like me to call her mom because she said it made her feel old. And if I called her by her name, it made her feel as if we were sisters, "We picked the school you're going to be attending. Would you like to see it?"

I rolled my eyes but nodded, "Why not? So what's it called?"

She smiled wider, "It's called North-way Boarding School. One of the top in the nation, best school I could send you to. Are you excited?"

I rolled my eyes at her excitement, "I'm speechless. So when do I go?"

She smiled getting out of Phil's arms and pulled me up, "Come on! Let's go shopping!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "But it's ten a clock at night!"

She sighed, "Fine, we'll go tomorrow. So I'll wake you up early and we'll have breakfast and leave."

I groaned, "I have school, tomorrow. Can't it wait till this weekend?"

She sighed but nodded, "Okay. So how's things been going with you and your dad, Charlie? Have you talked to him lately?"

I rolled my eyes, "He's fine. He and Jamie are thinking about moving here to Minnesota so they can see me more."

She looked down, "Really? That's nice; I hope he knows I don't want that girl around you though."

I sighed, "I know Renee. But she's not really that bad, you just have to get to know her."

She sighed and stepped away from me, "I don't want to get to know her! That girl ruined me and your father! How can you take her side?"

I shook my head, "She ruined it? You and father were over way before she even came in the picture! Don't blame her, because you two didn't love each other!"

She stood there in shock of what I just said, "I-I'm going to bed now. Don't stay up too late ok?"

I nodded my head used to this subject change. My mother hated fighting with people, and when it came to me it only made it worse. She was already scared that I would go live with my dad, I think it was the main reason she was sending me to the other side of America.

I walked into my large bathroom looking into the wall mirror. I looked at the girl that was looking back at me. She had long wavy brown hair which framed her face that held brown eyes. She was plain, and her eyes held sadness that all the money she had, couldn't take it away.

I smiled at her, and watched as she smiled back showing the same bright white teeth. I wasn't tall, only 5feet and 4in.

I shook my head and put my wavy hair in a pony tail, and changed into my blue poke-a-dot pjs. I walked into my bedroom looking around. The walls were painted baby blue, with a large queen bed in the middle of the room. I sighed and threw myself on it. And in no time I was asleep.

I heard Kenney Cheseny's summertime, and knew it was time to wake up. I groaned and rolled over to turn off my alarm. I sat up and stretched getting out of bed. I put on my blue robe and walked into the kitchen yawning. Marry was there making breakfast she turned, "Good morning Bella. How did you sleep?"

I sat down at the bar, "Good morning. Very well thank you. How about you?"

She smiled setting an omelet in front of me, "Good thank you for asking."

While I was eating I looked around, "Where's my mom gone?"

She shook her head, "I believe she went out with Phil. She told me to tell you, that she won't be back till tomorrow."

I nodded my head, I was use to this, and "Did she say anything about having someone over?"

She nodded, "Yeah. She said you could have Em and Leah over but that's it."

I nodded, "Ok. Well I'm going to get dressed. Don't want to be late."

I ran to my room and quickly got dressed in a blue tank top with a white denim jacket over it with dark skinny jeans. I slipped on my dark blue converse and grabbed my purse and walked out to my blue Viper. I was at school in less than ten minutes, with thirty minutes till class started.

I got out and started walking around trying to find my people. Suddenly I heard my name being called I turned to see Seth running up behind me. I smiled at him, "Hey Seth! What be the hap's?"

He smiled and put his arm on my shoulder in the brotherly way, "Well, me and Rachael broke up."

I looked at him and smirked, "I told you. So who broke up with who?"

He chuckled, "I broke up with her of course! Who do you think I am?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why did you break up with her? I thought she was a nice girl."

He moved his arm and sighed, "Yeah. She just got old, ya know."

I stopped, "No I don't know. You only went out with her for three days. She's probably torn up, right now!"

He looked down, "I know! We just didn't click. We just wouldn't have worked out. So what have you been doing? Em was freaking out when I saw her this morning."

I sighed and started walking toward the main building, "Yeah. I'm moving to Minnesota next year. I'm going to a boarding school."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "What? Your joking! Bella this isn't funny!"

I shook my head, "Yeah it wasn't funny when my mom told me yesterday either. I got to go find Em and Leah. I'll see you round, ok."

I turned and started walking away, looking for my friends. I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone put there arm around my waist.

I turned to look Sam in the eye, "What do you want?"

He smirked at the coldness in my voice, "What's the matter Bells? I just wanted to say good bye! After all I won't see you all summer!"

I rolled my eyes and removed his hand, "Do not call me Bells! And I'm really happy this is the last week of school! It means I never have to see your sorry face anymore."

He smiled widely, "Yeah, but we'll have all next year."

I laughed, "Actually, I'm moving. To Minnesota next year. So no I won't ever see you again."

His smile fell, "Really? Well than babe we better make good with the time we have."

He leaned toward my mouth I put my hand in front of my mouth, "You even think about it and I will kick you so hard that you will never have kids. Do you understand?"

He leaned away and smiled, "Why do you hate me Bella? What have I ever done to you?"

I scoffed at him, "Are you serious? Do you remember Leah? My best friend, remember what you did to her?"

His eyes lit up in remembrance, "Oh yeah! The overly sensitive girl! She still goes here? Hmm I thought she moved."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "Forget you Sam! Ya know you used to be cool. Now you're just a jerk!"

I pushed him to the side and walked away. I saw Leah getting out of her car so I ran up to her, "Leah! Hey, bout time you got here!"

She saw me and frowned slamming her truck door, "Why were you talking to Sam?"

I cocked my head to the side, "Umm…He came up to me. Said he wanted to say good bye for the summer. I told him off don't worry."

She rolled her eyes, "He's such a jerk. Gosh why doesn't he just leave you alone?"

I shrugged and noticed what she was wearing. A purple tank top with a white jacket over it with black skinny jeans. Her hair also matched mine, a messy bun. I laughed, "I didn't know we were dressing as twinkes today!"

She looked down at her outfit than at mine and laughed too. She shook her head, "Wow. And I just threw this on too. It would be funny if Em wore hers."

I nodded, "I talked to Seth. He and Rachael broke up."

She looked surprised, "Oh! I thought they were so cute together! Did he tell you why?"

I sighed, "Yeah he said they just didn't click. That it wouldn't have worked out anyway."

She chuckled and said in a sing song voice, "I know why."

I looked at her skeptical, "Why? Why oh wise one would they not work out?"

She snickered hitting my shoulder, "Well it's obvious! He likes you!"

I blushed, "No he doesn't we're just friends. Speaking of friends there's Em! And it looks like she didn't get the dress memo."

When we were close she looked up, "Hey guys! Hey! Why don't y'all ever call me when y'all dress up?"

I shrugged, "We didn't plan this. So you were freaking out this morning?"

She nodded her head sharply, "Yeah Sam came up to me when I got here, right. And he was all being himself. Than he started being all nice, it was weird. Than he asked for your number Bella! I think he really likes you."

I rolled my eyes for Leah to see, "He doesn't like me he lust for me. There's a difference. We're the only girls that wouldn't do anything just for him to talk to us. Plus I'm the only one who talks back to him; he's not use to it."

I saw Leah relax after my speech. She went out with Sam in our first year of high school. He tore her heart in pieces, and she didn't want us to feel that kind of pain. But Em wasn't paying attention, "Yeah, but he seemed really genuine about it."

Leah stepped in, "He seemed really genuine about breaking all those girls' hearts too! Besides she's leaving in what two days."

She smiled, "Oh yeah! Maybe that's why he wanted your number than?"

I shook my head as the warning bell rang, "Come on. Let's get to class."

School passed uneventful as it always does. Word seemed to get around fast that I was moving. Everyone was coming up to me giving me hugs and begging me not to go. I was giving my cell phone number out all day.

By the end of the day I was exhausted so I was in my car getting ready to leave when someone knocked on my window. I looked up in surprise to see Sam standing there. I rolled my eyes and let down the window, "Yes?"

He smiled his dazzling smile, "So I guess you were telling the truth when you said you were leaving."

Again I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. So what do you want?"

He put his hand on his chest above his heart, "Oh you hurt me Bella. I thought we were friends! I was wishing you luck on your last day of school tomorrow since I won't be here. Thought that maybe since that this would be the last time I ever see you, you'd let me kiss you."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Nope. Not a chance buddy."

He laughed, "Knew that was going to happen. So why haven't you left yet?"

I looked around the parking lot, "Waiting for Emily and Leah. Why do you care?"

He looked a little disappointed, "Oh. I was kind of hopping your car was broken down so I could give you a ride."

I saw the girls making their way to my car and Leah stopped short when she saw Sam. I nodded to them, "If you excuse me but my friends are here now."

He smiled, "What don't want to look bad in front of them by talking to the player of the school?"

I rolled my eyes, "You wish you were that hot. But sadly your not."

He smiled, "That's not what all the girls think. They say I'm the hottest thing they've ever seen."

I scoffed looking him from head to toe. He had blond shaggy hair that fell in front of his icy blue eyes. His body was average, lanky with a bit of muscle. I've seen way hotter, "Yeah right. Whatever you tell yourself at night."

The girls finally got to the car and Leah spoke up, "What's going on here?"

I looked at her, "Nothing."

But he looked at her and smiled, "Bella and I are just having a conversation. Why do you want to know?"

She blushed and I stepped in, "We should leave. Marry expects me home in ten minutes."

He nodded and stepped aside as they got in, "Well it was nice knowing ya Bella."

I looked at him and smiled, "Wish I could say the same, but I can't."

And than I drove away leaving a shocked expression on his face. We all bust out laughing at a red light, "Did you see his face!"

We got to my house and ran inside. I yelled for Marry, "We're here!"

Marry came running in pushing us back out the door, "Y'all need to find something to do that's not here."

I looked at her curiously, "What happen? What's going on?"

I heard a crash come from inside the house Marry sighed, "Phil broke up with your mother. She had a couple shots, she's drunk."

I nodded knowing what was wrong, "Ok. We'll go get some pizza and watch a movie. Call us when we can come back."

She nodded and went back inside to deal with my mother. We got in the car and decide to go see a movie. We laughed about all that happen this year, all the people we would miss, but we avoided the topic of me moving. It's like we forgot all about that.

We got in the movie theater about five minutes before the movie actually started. The message about turning your phone off came on, so I put my phone on vibrate. But as I put it in my pocket it went off it was a text message that said, **I didn't know u were into horror movies**.

I looked at Em and Leah, "Hey did you just send me something?"

They shook their heads as the movie came on. I didn't recognize the number so I text back, **who is this?**

I put the phone back in my pocket waiting for the answer. My heart skipped as I got another message, **wouldn't u like 2 know.**

I rolled my eyes whoever this was, was being really stupid, **well nock it off! I'm not in the flippin mood, ok? So just tell me who u r!**

Just than someone leaned down and whispered in my ear, "All you had to do was ask nicely."

I turned around to see Jacob, "Jacob! Hey how are you? It's been awhile!"

Jacob was my ex, who I dated for the two years of my first high school life. About two months ago I caught him with one of the school's many tramps. Needless to say I haven't spoken to him since. But I have heard about him. Well, after I broke up with him he became even closer friends with Sam and they've been plowing through girls every since.

He smiled that smile that used to send my heart racing, "Good. How have you been, Bella?"

Before I could protest he climbed over the seat and sat next to me, "Good. You didn't have to do that you know."

He chuckled and put his arm around me, "I know, but I wanted to."

I moved his hand which made him sigh, "Don't be like that Bella!"

I rolled my eyes which I seemed to be doing a lot lately, "Yes I will be like that. Aren't you on a date?"

He looked back at the girl that was sending us death glares, "Eh, she'll understand. So I heard you were moving. Is that true, or just a rumor?"

I shook my head, "Nope not a rumor. I'm moving to Minnesota next week. Why do you care?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "Bella, I've always cared about you."

I turned back to the movie when we were shushed, "You showed that really well in the back seat of that car with black haired girl."

He chuckled, "You're still not over that? How many times do I have to beg and apologize? I love you Bella, why don't you see that?"

I hit him in the ribs, "Don't play me Jacob! I'm not one of those girls that you can con into anything you want. I thought I already made that clear to Sam."

He looked at me strangely, "What do mean 'made that clear to Sam?"

I looked at him surprised, "Sam's been trying to ask me out lately. He didn't tell you? Wow, some friend you have there."

If looks could kill Jacob would be a mass murderer, "How could he do that! Oh well it's a good thing you don't like him."

I raised my eyebrow, "How do you know that I don't like him? You haven't talked to me in two months!"

He cocked his head, "Does this mean that you do like him?"

I scoffed, "Of course not. I was just making a point that you don't know me anymore!"

He sighed, "You really haven't changed as much as you think. You're the same Bella that I use to run around with back then."

I scoffed louder, "Yeah right. I've changed more than you'll ever know! My friends have really changed me. Why do you think I don't hang out with Macy and her pack anymore? I'm done with all that! I had no friends, and now I do. You didn't care about me; you care about how we looked together. Don't pretend you did."

He looked away from me, "You shouldn't have changed. Everyone misses the old Bella ya know. I miss the old Bella, the one who use to cut class to-"

I cut him off, "Shut up! That was the old me! I'm not that girl anymore! I care, I love, and I'm me! Why can't people just accept that?"

He shook his head, "In the sake of what? Ruining your reputation? Bella you have changed."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Rep? What Rep? You and your little tramp ruined my rep! I was know as the girl you got bored with and was too nice to break up with! Or at least that's what that little slut was saying! How dare you get mad at me! How dare you! You're nothing but a worthless jerk! A player who I can't wait to get played! The only thing I'm upset about is the fact that I won't be here to watch you fall!"

I hadn't realized I was standing up and yelling at that point. All I could feel was my anger and how much I hated Jacob at this moment.

I saw an usher heading this way I walked passed him, "Don't worry I'm leaving."

I made it to the car with out letting out a single tear, and that's how I was going to keep it. I never let anyone see me cry before and I sure wasn't going to start crying now.

I was sitting in the driver seat waiting for Leah and Em to come and find me. Within five minutes they both slipped into the car without a word. I drove over to the nearest pizza place. We ate in silence for awhile in till my phone rang, "Hello?"

Marry's voice came on the other end, "Hey Bella. It's okay to come home now. Your mom's asleep, no worries."

I smiled and said thanks and hung up. I looked at my friend's curious eyes, "That was Marry, we can go home now."

They nodded understanding what I went through with my mom. I was surprised it took me all these years to see what I was, and what I was becoming. I sighed, "Thank you guys. For everything. I mean you changed me for the better. I just wished I would have seen Jacob for who he was earlier. I really hate players."

They mumbled in agreement, than we headed out to the car. I sighed and took them home saying that I have to take care of my mom. They nodded and smiled at me apologetically. Truth be told I just wanted to be alone, to think things through, maybe this move wasn't such a bad thing. I could get a fresh start, a compete one eighty. I nodded my head, I was going to change. I wasn't going to fall for the player, and I wasn't going to join the preps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey! I had my friend go ahead and beta this chapter cause i really wanted to get it out!! So sorry to my beta. This is chapter 2 hope you like it! I do not own the twilight characters i only like to use them for my own personal amusement, but don't we all? Okay....on with the story!**

Chapter 2

I woke up feeling a bit sick to my stomach and decide I really didn't want to go to school; after all it was my last. So Marry called in for me and told them I came down with a small bug.

Nothing really interesting happened until I got a text while lying on the couch watching TV, **skipping?**

I didn't know the number so I sent back, **who is this?**

I was responded in less than a minute with, **Ur dream guy. Or u may know me as Sam;)!**

I rolled my eyes, why wouldn't he just leave me alone? I sighed and replied, **yeah how'd u know I was skipping?**

I put my phone down only to have to pick it back up, **I have my ways…!**

I shook my head, **u mean Jacob told u. Or is he still mad at u?**

I waited for the response, **who could stay mad at this face (besides u)?**

I sighed, **Yeah I bet. Why are you texting me anyway? How did you even get my number?**

I shook my head at his next message, **aww…I really like u. I won't ever see u again. Y can't I txt u? P.s. u gave it 2 the whole school.**

I hit my forehead of course he must of gotten it from someone I gave it to, **well I gtg. Byes. **

I turned my phone off and set it on the coffee table. I really didn't want to think about all the people I was leaving behind. I smiled as my mom came out of her room holding her head, "Hey, feeling better?"

She smiled and came and sat by me, "Yeah, sorry about ruining your night with your friends."

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I don't feel all that great today anyway."

She nodded looking through the TV menu, "Marry said you came home kind of upset. Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "Nothing big. I just ran into Jacob at the movies. We said something's we started fighting, that's all."

She sighed, "That's one stupid boy, letting you go like that. If I were him I would grab hold of you and never let go!"

I giggled as she started tickling me, "Stop! Ah stop it!"

She laughed and sat back, "I'm going to miss you. I really don't want you to go."

I sighed, "I don't want to go either. Why can't I just stay?"

She looked away, "I lied to you, about everything. I told you the reason I wanted you to go was because of your father, when in truth be told it was because I'm going to rehab. I'm going to get help for my drinking, I'm going to change. For you and for Phil!"

I noticed the tears falling down her face, "That's great! I'm so proud of you!"

She hugged me, "But I really don't want to go! I don't want to leave you, or Phil!"

I pulled her away and looked her in the eye, "I'll be here when you get out. Okay? You need to get help, you'll be so much happier."

She nodded and stood up, "I'm going to get dressed. Wanna go shopping later?"

I smiled at her, "I would love to. Let me go get dressed too. I'll meet you here at three, okay?"

She nodded and skipped happily back into her room. You see there are something's about my mom that you have to understand, she's very easy to please. All it takes is a shopping trip and she's back to normal, as if nothing happened.

I ran into my room going through my closet. I found some shorts that came up to the middle of my thigh and a blue strapped tank top. I put on my cowboy boots and hat. I threw my hair in loose pigtails, and applied a little makeup. I walked out into the kitchen where Marry was fussing over the stove, "Hey Marry. What ya making?"

She smiled and turned, "Well I heard that you and your mom are going to the mall, so I thought I'd get started on lunch for tomorrow."

I looked over her shoulder, "What's for lunch tomorrow?"

She chuckled, "Your favorite grilled chicken garden salad. Yum huh?"

I smiled at her, "Thanks for everything! I mean I'm leaving in like two days! What will happen to you?"

She smiled her motherly smile, "I'll probably go home. Your mom said she'd still pay me, and when she gets back I'll come back too. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

I gave her a hug, "You're going to have email me every week! Okay?"

She nodded and hugged me back, "I know sweetie! And you're going to have to tell me all about all the new people you're going to meet! Not to mention all the boys."

I smirked at her, "Yeah, maybe I'll reclaim my throne."

We both started laughing and she squeezed my shoulders, "I like you how you are."

I smiled and grabbed her hand, "You don't have to worry about that."

My mom decided to walk in, in that moment, "Hey Bella. You ready to go?"

I looked at her outfit. She had put her red hair in a high pony tail. She was too wearing short shorts with a black tank, her shoes also matched mine. I smiled at her, "Yeah I'm ready when you are."

She nodded her head sending a text to someone, "I'll meet you in the car; I have to grab my purse."

I nodded and ran into the living room to grab my phone. I turned it on and walked out to the car. Walter was waiting outside for me and opened the door, "How are you today miss?"

I got in and smiled, "Good, thank you. How are you?"

He smiled and nodded at me, "Very well miss. Thank you. Where is your mother?"

I nodded in toward the house, "She's coming she just had to grab something."

He nodded and closed my door. I leaned back against the seat and sighed. I jumped out of my seat when my phone rang, "Hello?"

I was surprised to hear Jacob's voice, "Hey Bella! I was wondering why you weren't in school today?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you care Bella? I mean first Sam now you!"

He was silent, I knew I was hitting below the belt, but I could care less. When we were dating Sam would always hit on me, and flirt. I won't lie I flirted back and hit on him too, but it was all fun in games. But Jacob never saw it that way, he hated that his friend was trying to steal his girlfriend. I think it makes it worse now that if I wanted to, and Jacob knew this, I could have Sam and be right back on the top of the high school food chain. Finally he decided to talk, "Sam called you?"

I smirked, "No, he text me. Why does it matter? It's not like you own me."

I heard something like a growl on the other end, "Yeah, but I'd like to. Bella, we can make this whole moving thing work, can't we just try?"

I scoffed, "Are you really that stupid? I didn't break up with you because I'm moving! I broke up with you because you're a lying, cheating, scum bag!"

I hung up and looked out the window to my mom walking toward the car. Walter opened the other door and let her in; she was still on the phone. She looked at me and mouthed 'sorry', I just nodded.

We were in the mall parking lot before she finally hung up the phone, "I'm so sorry Bella! It was your father's lawyer. He's trying for you again."

I sighed used to this by now, "And? What do they say now?"

She shook her head, "They are claiming that I'm an unfit mother. They say the only reason that you're not gone is because I'm sending you to boarding school."

I smiled, "Yeah. But you're better now! So it should be fine, right?"

She smiled at me, "Thank you for making me feel better!"

She wrapped me in a big hug, "I love you Mom! Yeah I know I called you mom, but I think that it was needed."

She smiled and pushed my shoulder, "I think I could let it slide this one time."

I laughed, "I knew you would. I mean I got your face, you can't resist me."

We walked around the mall having laughing and having a good time. We spent hours shopping and acting like girl friends again, trying to forget that in two days I'd be in a different state. We finally made it to the car with the arm load of bags, laughing our heads off at the twin hotties that came up and asked us on a double date.

On the way back I fell asleep. I barely registered that I was being carried into my room by Walter. I felt my bed under me, but I didn't have the strength to get up and change, so I slept in my clothes.

I woke up slightly sore, and when I sat up I found out why. I fell asleep in my blue jean shorts, which are killer to sleep in. I got up and took a quick shower, which turned into a long one. When I got out I had a text message, **hey Bella! Thought you might want to go out 2nite, to kinda say good bye 2 ever1. Wat do u say?**

I was surprised when I looked at the caller ID, it was Macy. I was still in shock so I sent back, **who's all goin?**

I set my phone next to me trying to decide what to say to her invitation when I got back,** the old gang. I really hated how we all got split up this year, so I'm throwing a good-bye party. Ya know. Just to say byes to all that r leaving! U in?**

I really wanted to go, but didn't want to be alone with some of those people. I mean some of them were really cool; it was just Macy and her gang. She took over after I left, and she hated me ever since. So it was very surprising to get this text, **I wish I could but I can't. I promised my mom all day. I leave 2morrow.**

I didn't get a response after that, so I sighed and got up to get breakfast. Marry and my mom were already in the kitchen. I looked at mom and patted her on the back, "Look who's up early!"

She smiled and turned to me and poked me in the stomach, "Look who's up late."

I looked at the clock confuse it was ten, "Wow. I slept late! I didn't think I was that tired from our shopping trip!"

She shook her head, "You were dead on your feet. Which is understandable!"

I snickered, "Yeah, I had such a long day. So are you going to help me pack today?"

She shook her head, "Sorry I have to go into the office today. But I'm sure Marry will help you. Would ya Marry?"

She looked and nodded, "Of course I will. What time do you want to start?"

I looked at the clock, "Umm…After lunch I suppose. How's that?"

She nodded going back to getting lunch ready. Mom got up and, "Well I better go. Bye Bella see you when I get back."

I nodded and watched her walk out the door before turning back to Marry, "It's not work is it?"

Marry sighed keeping her back to me, "No. Phil called her before you got up. He wants to meet her at the Victorian Hotel. I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "So are they back together or what?"

She shrugged, "I don't think so. All she said was where she was going, and that he wanted to meet her there."

I shook my head, "My mother's an idiot! How can she go back to him?"

She shrugged and shook her head, "She's not an idiot. She just wants a man that will show her love, that's all."

I shook my head and stood up, "Whatever, it's going to come back and bite her right in the butt."

She sighed, "You know she loves you? Why do you talk like that?"

I rolled my eyes, "I know she loves me! It's just I have enough friends, I need a mother! Why can't she see that?"

I was almost crying, and Marry could see that. She came and gave me a hug, "Shh. It's fine! I know how you must feel. But you're leaving tomorrow, try and put up with her for a little longer. Will you do that, for her?"

I nodded and pulled away, "Of course. So what's for lunch?"

She smiled at me, "Your salad. Go sit down and I'll bring you a plate."

I nodded and walked into the dining room, but when I sat down my phone went off. I looked down at the caller ID, it was mom. I tried to hide the surprise in my voice, "Hello?"

I heard her crying on the other end, "Bella? He-he lied! He told me to meet him at the hotel and than told me he didn't mean to send it to me! He was in there with some young blond! Can you believe it?"

I sighed, "Where are you? Please don't tell me you're driving."

I heard her sniffle, "No I'm at a bar! I'm gonna get drunk and forget all about him!"

I rolled my eyes, "What bar are you at? I'll send Walter to go get you. Just stay where you are, okay?"

I heard a shout from the other line, "I love you. I'll stay here. You won't tell your father about this right?"

I sighed, "No I won't tell father. Just stay there, Walter will be there soon. Bye."

I hung up the phone and ran outside to find Walter who was sitting outside on the porch, "Walter you need to pick up mom! She at the bar next to The Victorian Hotel. Okay?"

He nodded and got in the car. He was used to jobs like this, since my mom was an alcoholic. I went back inside to a confused Marry, "What happen?"

I shook my head, "Phil lied to my mom. When she got to the room, he was with some young blond. She ran out and went to the bar, Walter's getting her now."

She sighed and shook her head, "That poor woman. Why didn't she listen to me in the first place?"

I shrugged, "She's dense! My mom needs to learn to pick better men! I can't wait to be out of here!"

She gave me a hug, "Yes. But you're going to miss her. And you know it."

I smiled and stepped a way, "Yeah I know. Let's go eat shall we."

We ate as quickly as we could so we could start packing. It took us four hours to pack all my clothes since we were laughing and having ball. I really wish it didn't have to end. It was like I had a mother again, if only.

I went to bed with a smile on my face, ready to take on the world. The alarm clock startled me to wake, I looked over and it was three in the morning. I sighed when I realized I had to be at the air port in three hours. I got up and got dressed in some comfortable white Aeropostale shorts, with a black tank. I wore my famous navy blue converse. I sighed and straightened my hair, only to put it in a pony tail.

I walked into the kitchen, and of course Marry was already there, "Marry!"

She turned around, "Hey! You excited? I'm making you something to keep your strength up."

I nodded and smiled, "Where's mom at? Is she better?"

She nodded, "Yeah, she's fine. I don't think she's going to be able to get up to say good bye."

I nodded I knew that was going to happen, "I knew that. I'll just talk to her on the phone. So what ya making?"

She laughed, "What ever you want. Just name it! So what do you want?"

I smiled, "How does Trix with chocolate milk sound?"

She smiled too, "Same Bella. Yeah I guess I could make that. Go sit down I won't be too long."

I nodded and walked into the dining room and sat down. I leaned back in the seat when I heard Marry walk into the room.

She placed a bowl in front of me and sat down next to me, "Eat up."

I smiled and dug in, "So what's going to happen? What do I do after I get off the plane?"

She smiled, "You have another blue Viper waiting on you at the air port. It has a GPS in it already, and the campus address is already put in it. Than you go to the front office and they'll tell you everything else. Got it?"

I nodded, "Yep! So are you going up to the air port with me?"

She smiled, "If you want me to. Let's leave Walter here though, for your mom."

I smiled at her, "You'll keep my car safe? She's my baby ya know."

She chuckled and picked up my empty bowl, "I know."

We walked into the kitchen, "So all my stuff is in the car, I'm ready to leave when ever."

She nodded and put my bowl in the sink, "I'll get that later. Ready to go now?"

I nodded feeling the excitement grow, "Of course! I'll go get in the car!"

She chuckled at my eagerness, "Alright I'll meet you there."

I smiled and ran and got in the car when I got in I turned on my phone. I had tons of text:

**Call me when you land!-Em**

**Hey chicka have you left?-Leah**

**The party was killer! Text me when you land!-Macy**

**Hey babe, text me when you land!-Sam**

**I'm sorry, call me when you land!-Jacob**

**OMD! Call me when you land I want details!-Lindsay**

**Wow! U should have seen Jacob and Sam at school call me when you land!-Seth**

The rest was from random class mates wishing me good luck and all at my new school. I rolled my eyes and Sam and Jacob's, but I was curious as to what happen at school. Hmm note to self, call Seth, but I'm sure Leah or Em would know too.

Marry came out a few minutes later saying sorry. The ride to the air port was quick and peaceful. We finally made it, I got out and we got my bags in to check out.

She sighed and hugged me, "Well, this is where I leave you. Call me; email me, whatever just keep in touch. Okay?"

I hugged, "Okay. You just have to promise to respond. Okay?"

She nodded and we went our separate ways. I got in the plane's gate, and had to only wait for ten minutes. I sat down in the first class section, and got out my lap top, to do more research about the school. I felt like I was being watched. I looked around to see someone reading over my shoulder at my lap top. I laughed as they looked at me with wide eyes, it was a boy. He had long shaggy bronze hair with green eyes, he was absolutely gorgeous!

He smiled a smile that would have melted my heart if I hadn't seen it before, "Hi."

I laughed at his simple word, "Hello? Can I help you?"

He chuckled, "I noticed you were looking at Northway's school site."

I nodded my head, "Yes? I'm going there, actually. How did you know the school?"

He smiled, "Really? That's where I'm going. I was spending the weekend in Texas for family. I've never seen you before, are you new?"

I smiled my signature smile and it grew when his eye's widened, "Yes. First year."

He recovered, "That's good. Maybe you'll let me show you around?"

I smiled at his invitation, "No thanks. I have a feeling you're a player. Am I right?"

He chuckled, "How did you know? Was it my good looks?"

I scoffed, "More like your arrogant attitude. Sorry I don't mess around with the players."

He only chuckled, "You look like the type of girl that owns the school. Did you?"

I just turned around ignoring him. I heard him chuckle more, "Thought so."

I scoffed and turned around, "You know what? You don't even know me! You don't even know my name!"

He seemed surprised at my out burst, "Your right! What is your name? Mine's Edward."

I rolled my eyes, "Isabella. Most people call me Bella though."

He smiled, "Bella? Well, it seems very lovable. Why do you hate players so much?"

I turned around, "That's not a topic I wish to talk about. Especially with you."

I felt something on my shoulder; I turned to find his chin. He was looking up at me with big puppy dog eyes, "Please tell me what happen?"

I laughed, "Nope! I wouldn't tell you what's in my heart for all the puppies in the world. Sorry."

He chuckled, "We'll see about that. So where you from?"

I sighed, mind as well tell him, "Dallas Texas. What about you?"

He smiled, "Dallas Texas too. What school did you go to?"

I looked at his face which was still on my shoulder, "East Ridge High school. And you?"

His smile widened, "Ditto. Strange, we went to the same high school, but I've never seen you before. Have you gone there your whole life?"

I shook my head, "No. I moved there my sophomore year. I've never seen you before either."

He sighed, "I moved the end of my freshmen year, and we missed each other by a year."

We both started laughing, "That's funny. So you know all about the people that went there?"

He nodded his head, "Oh yeah. What ever happened to Sam, Jacob, and Macy?"

I nodded my head, "Well Sam is the king of the school. Jacob comes in second, and Macy came in second as the queen too."

He smirked, "Who did Macy come in second with? When I was there she was the queen."

I snickered, "I suppose that why she hates me! She never did like me."

He chuckled, "So I was right. You were the queen. Who'd you date to get up there?"

I rolled my eyes, "I dated Jacob, but he sure didn't get me there. People voted me up there. What can I say, I'm a people person!"

He chuckled, "Do they still do the Rodeo King and Queen?"

I nodded, "Yep that hasn't died yet. Surprisingly enough."

He laughed, "So who's been on the king and queen since I'm gone?"

I pulled up the link on my computer, "Me and Sam. See?"

He studied my picture, "Yes. But I thought you were dating Jacob, if I remember what you said correctly."

I nodded, "Yes I was, I don't choose who the king of the school is. I will admit Jacob wasn't too happy about that."

He was about to respond when the flight attendant's voice came over the speaker, "Please buckle your seat belt. We will be landing shortly."

He turned back to me after buckling his seat belt, "Are you still dating Jacob?"

I shook my head I didn't mean the hard edge that came in my voice, "No. We ended a couple months ago."

I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes, "Trouble in paradise?"

I nodded my head, "More trouble than one person could even imagine!"

He still looked troubled as he looked at me, "Are you okay?"

My voice still had the hard edge to it as I replied, "Fine."

As I said that we landed, and I got off the plane as fast as I could.

* * *

**Yeah so pm me or write a review to me if you have any questions or sugestions. Thanks bye for now**

**-Your friendly nebhoirhood Rebal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey! Yeah so I went ahead and decide to get my friend to beta all the chapters I already have and that's to chapter 5 and some of chapter 6. Can't wait to get it out here! I do not own the twilight characters nor does anyone else except Stephine Meyers *All girls in the world cry*!!! Anyway on with the story....!!!**

Chapter 3

I got to my car, and of course I loved it. I felt like I was being followed and turned around to see Edward. I laughed, "Stalking me?"

He chuckled, "No. I wanted to see what a girl like you drove. I must say I'm impressed."

I laughed, "Yeah. I love this car, best thing I've ever driven!"

He chuckled, "I have to disagree. Have you ever driven a motorcycle?"

I shook my head, "No. Why? Should I? I doubt my mom would like that very much."

He laughed, "Probably not. But boy is it fun. I'll have to take you on mine when we get back."

I rolled my eyes, "I doubt that will ever happen. Sorry."

He tried to hold the smile on his face, "What if I said we were friends. I think you're a cool person. What'd ya say? Friends?"

I nodded and shook his hand, "Friends. That is if you can control yourself."

He chuckled, "Well I have to go. See you around campus! Bye."

I smiled and got in the car thinking about what just happened. I met a guy who I talked to like I knew forever. But in realty I didn't know him at all. For all I knew he could be playing me just to get in my pants! I decide to call Leah. I put her on speaker and waited for her to answer, "Hello?"

I chuckled, "Hey Leah! How's it hanging? I'm on my way to the campus now."

I heard her call someone, "Good! So how was the flight? See any hot guys?"

I laughed at her question because it was true, I met the hottest guy I've ever seen; not that I'd ever admit that to him or her. So instead I said, "Nah not really."

I heard something zoom past me and I looked up to see a silver motorcycle fly by. I heard Leah gasp, "What was that?"

I laughed, "That was a motorcycle! I wonder if that's the guy from the plane. Hold on a sec."

I rolled down my window and the motorcycle slowed to my car. And indeed I saw bronze hair flying everywhere. I laughed and screamed out the window, "Still stalking me?"

He laughed, "You wish! Remember we're going to the same school? Same way too."

I laughed, "Oh yeah, I did forget! Remind me again what your name was?"

He laughed at my teasing, "I'm about to crash! See you at the campus! Bye!"

He cranked the motorcycle back up and was in front of my car in no time. I heard Leah's frantic voice on the other end, "What was that?"

I laughed, "A guy I met on the plane. He's going to the same school as me. Hey were you at East Ridge for your freshmen year?"

I heard her scoff, "Yeah of course. I've been at this school my whole life. Why do you ask?"

I sighed, "Do know of a Edward? He was till his freshmen year, than moved to Minnesota."

She gasped, "Yeah! You mean Edward Cullen right? You must! He was the hottest thing to ever walk our halls! Why do you ask?"

I laughed at her suspensions, "Umm…I just met him. He was the guy from the plane. So what was he like?"

She gasped, "Really? He was a nice guy, but a mega player. You don't want to get involved with him, huge heart breaker. He dated Macy for a month, longest relationship he ever had. That's how Macy got so popular, other than that she's nothing!"

I sighed, "Really? Man that sucks! He's really hot! But I refuse to get into another heart break."

I looked down at my phone and say I had an incoming call, "Hey Leah I'll call you later. I have another call. Bye."

I hung up and answered the other line with a sigh, "Hello?"

I was greeted with Sam's voice, "Hey Bella! So you're off the plane. Is it cold up there?"

I laughed, "No, not really that cold. It's really pretty though."

He laughed, "I bet. So I got a call from an old friend that I haven't heard from in awhile. Says he knows you."

I didn't have a reply to that, "Oh and who would that be?"

He chuckled, "A guy named Edward. Know him? Cause he knows you."

I sighed, "I met him on the plane. Why does it matter to you?"

He chuckled, "I don't want any competition for my girl! That's all."

I rolled my eyes, "Your girl? I've never been nor will I ever be your girl."

I heard him sigh, "You know you already have me? You really don't have to play hard to get anymore."

I rolled my eyes again, "Who says I'm playing? What happen at school yesterday? I thought you said you weren't going."

I heard him chuckle, "How did you hear about that? One of your spies I presume."

I snickered, "I have spies? Now that you mention it, I heard it from Seth. So what did happen?"

He sighed, "Jacob came to school all POed at me, something about stealing his girl, and I'm thinking that's you. He had been drinking; you could smell it on his breath. He started a fight, I won of course. But he sure caused a scene!"

I laughed, "He's crazy! Why did he do that? What did he say?"

He chuckled, "He said that I was trying to steal you. That's all he said! He wouldn't tell me why he thought that either!"

I laughed, "I can't believe I actually dated him! Oh my gosh, that's crazy!"

He laughed than sighed, "I have to go. Party tonight at my house, I have to get everything ready. Kinda wish you were here. A party's not a party without Bella."

I laughed, "Yeah. But I'm on the other side of the nation so…I don't think I'll be able to make it. Bye."

We hung up and I turned the radio up. I leaned on the back of my seat as I drove watching as the sun set in the west. I was getting tired of driving when I saw a large group of buildings came in view. I looked down at my GPS that said, "You now have arrived."

I smiled and pulled into the campus, and followed the sign that said, 'Admission Office'. I got out and walked through the door, it made a bell sound. The sectary at the front desk looked up and smiled, "Can I help you?"

I smiled back, "Yes. I'm new. My name is Isabella Swan."

She nodded typing on her computer, "Yes…Here you are. You're in room number 103 in the Raglan building, your key. Here's a map of the campus, and here's your schedule. Have fun until school starts. We have a wide range of activities, but I'm leaving that up to you to find. Hope you have a wonderful time here, and if you have any questions my name is Stella. Have a good day."

I smiled and nodded a thanks, in truth she sounded like an infomercial. I walked back to my car, looking at my map. I found the Raglan building in a few short minutes, now I just had to find my room. I got there and went to look at the map; I found that my room was on the second floor.

I got my suitcases out of my car and than made my way to the elevators. Than I found my room and heard music being played from the inside, great time to meet the room mate.

I took a breath and opened the door, there was a girl sitting on the bed reading what looked like a fashion magazine. When I opened the door, she looked up. Her hair was black and door to her shoulders, and she had green eyes.

She smiled, "Hi! You must be my new room mate! I'm Alice."

I smiled and pulled my stuff into the room, "I'm Isabella, but people call me Bella."

She smiled wider and stood up, "So where you from?"

I chuckled at her excitement, "I'm from Dallas Texas. You?"

Her eyes grew wider, "Oh my gosh! Really? So am I! What school did you go to?"

I laughed at the question, "I went to East Ridge High. I moved there my _sophomore_year. And you?"

Her eyes were as big as saucers by the time I was finished, "No way! Me too! Expect I was there until my freshmen year, than we came here!"

I was still trying to digest that when someone knocked on the door. I turned and was surprised to see Edward standing in the door way, looking at me with a smirk. He chuckled and looked at my room mate, "Hey Al, do you know where Jasper is? Hey Bella."

She looked between us and than smiled at him, "No! He left a little while ago, the coach called. You two know each other?"

He smiled and looked at me, "We met on the plane actually. This is my sister."

I nodded in understanding, "Oh! That would make complete sense."

He chuckled at what I said, "Yes it would. So are you two room mates?"

I put my hands on my hips, "No, I'm stalking you. Is that a problem?"

He laughed at our joke, "No not at all. So have you rethought my offer?"

I shook my head, "I'm not going on a date with you. That's that. As I said before, I'm done with players."

He got a strange look in his eyes, "We can be friends though right?"

I nodded, "Right. I better unpack! Than I gotta call everyone."

He nodded, "Okay. Hey Al if you see Jasper send him to my room."

She nodded, "Can do. Oh and if you see Rose send her my way?"

He nodded and left the room with one last smile at me. I got my luggage and moved it to my bed and started making it.

I noticed Al's eyes on me the whole time finally I had to ask, "Yes?"

She smiled and giggled, "What was that? I've never seen my brother so interested."

I rolled my eyes, "It's just because he knows he can't have me. The only reason he wants me."

She shook her head, "I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. He really likes you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. Even if he did like me, doesn't mean that he wouldn't drop me in a second. He's a player, and I refuse to go down that road again."

She sighed, "But he's really sweet! I mean get him away from it all, and then he's himself! He's really nice, just give him a chance?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry. Can we not talk about this?"

She nodded and sighed, "Fine! Hey! I have an idea! When you're done packing, you wanna get something to eat?"

I nodded, "Sure! Who's all going?"

She smiled and got up, "Umm…The whole group. Me, my boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rose, her boyfriend and my brother Emmett, and of course my brother Edward."

I raised my eyebrows, "That's one big group you have."

She chuckled, "It only sounds big. Trust me you'll fit right in, they'll love you. I know I do! So need some help?"

I nodded, "Sure, thanks. Hey are there any malls around here?"

Her eyes got big, "Yes! Only the biggest in America! You like to shop?"

I scoffed, "Like? More like love! I would live in the mall if I could!"

Her eyes just keep growing, "Yeah! Its official I love you!"

I chuckled, "It's a shame! I had to leave most of my clothes in Texas!"

She shook her head in sympathy, "I understand your pain! It's hard!"

We laughed and starting unpacking, we were done in half the time it would have taken me. When we done, I laid on my bed while she called everyone and told them to meet us at the local restaurant. She came back and sighed, "Well everyone's going to be there. We're meeting them in two hours. Perfect amount of time to get ready!"

I looked at her strangely, "Aren't we just going out to eat?"

She nodded, "Yeah! We have to pick out the perfect outfit for you! I think I saw it when we were putting them in the closet. Here try this."

I looked at the outfit in her hands; it was a blue long sleeve shirt that cut off my shoulders to revile a black undershirt. The jeans were black skinny jeans, and the shoes were black and blue checkered converse. I smiled, "Okay, I'll wear that."

She smiled, "Good now go put it on. Than we need to do your hair and make up."

I shook my head in wonder and took the clothes, and put on the outfit quickly. I came out and she whistled, "Oh I'm good!"

I chuckled, "Okay. Now miss 'fashion forward' what other torture are you going to put me through."

She smiled evilly and pushed me into a chair, "Okay. Close your eyes. Trust me you're going to be hot!"

I rolled my eyes before I closed them and let her at my face and hair. After minutes of pulling and plucking of my hair, than she moved to my face. She finally pulled away and tapped me on the shoulder, "Okay! Open!"

I opened my eyes and went to the mirror; she had curled my hair and just lightly applied my make up. I must say I looked good! I turned to her and smiled, "Wow! You did a really good job! Thank you!"

She smiled happy with herself, "Tell me something I don't know! Okay. Now help me find an outfit!"

We went through many of her clothes until we found her outfit. It was a pink button up shirt, with a with skirt and white flip flops. We curled her hair too, and applied the same make up. We heard a knock on the door ten minutes before we were about to leave. Al got up and answered it was a girl that was very tall. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue, she was beautiful.

She walked in and smiled and me, "I'm Rose! You must be Bella! Very nice to finally met you. Edward came in Em's room freaking out, about a new girl. I assume he was talking about you. By the way I love your outfit!"

I stood up and shook her hand, "I love yours too. Is that your real eye color, if it is, it's totally wicked!"

She laughed, "I think I'll go with Al and Edward, I really like you!"

I bowed, "Why thank you! It's all in a days work. So we leaving yet I'm starving!"

They both laughed and Al stepped in, "Yeah, just waiting for the guys to call us. Their going to pick us up in Em's huge jeep!"

I laughed, "Well they better hurry up or I'm going to run to the restaurant!"

They laughed harder but were interrupted by a phone call, "Hello?"

We could only hear her side of the conversation, "Oh! Hey Jasper! Yeah…Okay…We're ready…We'll be waiting!"

She hung up and turned to us, "Okay! They'll be here in five minutes. They want us to meet them in front of the building."

I got up and grabbed my purse, "I'm ready! Let's go! Come on!"

I grabbed them and started dragging them out of the room, since they couldn't walk due to their laughing. I rolled my eyes while we were in the elevator, "Done laughing like hyenas? You know your face will go all red, than what's the point of make up?"

That shut them up pretty quick. I smirked and got out of the elevator leaving them stunned. Finally they caught up to me and Al hit me on the shoulder. I laughed and they shot me a glance. I shrugged and opened the front doors to run into a wall. When I say wall I meant wall! It felt like I had hit a brick wall! I huffed and stumbled back, "Ouch!"

Than the wall started chuckling, "Are you okay, squirt?"

I put my hand on heart, "Hey! Who you calling a squirt?"

The wall started to chuckling along with everyone around us. He patted me on the head, "Its okay. Not everyone can be as big as me! It's just a talent."

I had to laugh at that, "Okay. I'll agree to that! But I still am not a squirt!"

Everyone laughed and than Al stepped in, "Bella this is Em, Em this is Bella. My bear of a brother."

I laughed and he wrapped me into the biggest hug I've ever had. I laughed, "Nice to meet you too."

He chuckled and put me down, and patted me on the head again. I finally got see him, he had black hair shaggy hair and green eyes, you could tell the family characters.

I took a step back and saw another guy standing next to him. He had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes; he looked a lot like Rose.

He looked at me smiled, "I'm Jasper, Rose's twin. And Al's boyfriend."

I smiled he seemed shy, "Nice to meet you. And I take the big guy is dating Rose."

I heard booming laughing coming from the 'big guy'. He patted me on the back, causing me to be pushed forward. Al grabbed my arm, "Okay, now that you met everyone. Let's get something to eat!"

I threw my hands in the air, "Thank the Lord! Now let's go! I'm starving!"

Em seemed to agree with, "Thank you! Finally a girl that eats!"

I chuckled and elbowed him, "I love to eat thank you very much!"

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders, "Have I told you that I think we're going to be great friends, Bella!"

I chuckled and Al came up to Jasper, "Where's Edward?"

He shook his head, "He said he'd meet us at the restaurant, he had to take care of something first."

She sighed loudly, "Fine! But when I see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

I smiled and nudged her, "Come on! Let's run! I'll race you to where ever we're going."

She cocked her head to the side sizing me up, "The big red jeep. GO!"

Than we were both off, running as fast as we could in our shoes; laughing the entire way. I was in the lead, until I ran into a figure I didn't see because it was so dark outside. I landed on top of the person, "Are you okay?"

I recognized Edward's voice, "Yeah. How about you? What we're you doing?"

I got up pulling him with me with a groan, "I'm fine. Me and Al were racing to Em's car. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet us at the restaurant."

I heard him sigh, "Coach let me out early. Why were you and Al racing?"

I shrugged and we started walking toward the car, "For fun. Why else do we do anything? If there's no fun in life, what's there to live for?"

I could feel his gaze on me, "You're very different, ya know that?"

I laughed, "I have been told that from time to time. But I'm curious, why do you say that?"

He sighed and took a breath, "I promise to tell you one day."

I looked at him and he was looking at me with this odd look in his eyes, "Okay. I'll hold you to that."

That made him smile I heard Al come up in front of us leaning on a big red jeep. She smiled but it fell when she saw Edward, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled, "If I heard correctly, I was invited. Or did you take that back?"

She hit him, "That's not what I meant you idiot! What happen to meeting us there?"

He looked hurt but his eyes held humor, "Why does everyone think that? Am I not welcomed anymore?"

She scoffed, "Not when you choose to blow us off. What was that about?"

He shook his head his anger rising, "Coach wanted a word with me! In case you forgot, I'm the caption of the basketball team!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh I haven't forgot! That's what changed you remember! Or have you already forgotten?"

Her temper was flaring and it was causing his to in return. I knew I had to step in, even though I knew it wasn't my place to. I stepped between them, "Guys remember we're here to have fun! Not argue."

They both looked at me than Jake went around me and stood in front of her, "I'm sorry! I never meant to change. I want to come back."

Al looked like she was going to cry, "You may never have wanted to, but you did. You may want to change, but you can't. Your too far gone!"

He shook his head, "No Al I'm done with that! This year I'm changing. No more girls, no more parties, no more king. Now let's go have a good time, shall we."

She nodded and gave him a hug and whispered something in his ear. I couldn't hear but he could and he nodded. She sighed and let go and suddenly got peppy again, "Okay! Let's have fun!"

He chuckled and we got in the huge jeep. We started a whole new conversation by the time that the other part of our group got to us.

They got in and we started for the restaurant talking as if we had known each other for our whole life. We finally got to the restaurant and the night went on as perfect as the ride. With laughing and joking, as if we were old friends. Every now and than I would look up and see Jake watching me with the same odd expression on his face as always. When I gave him a curious glance he looked away with his face stained with a blush.

When the night was over I was a little sad, I felt a connection with these people that I've only known for a few hours than anyone in my life, even Marry.

When we got back to the room I went to the bathroom and took a shower, and changed into my blue and green poke a doted shorts and a blue strapped shirt, I put my wet hair in a messy bun.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Al sitting up on her bed looking through some pictures. She looked up and motioned me over, "I'm going over some old family pictures. Come."

I sat down and we started looking through them. There were pictures from when they were babies to where they are now. The only thing I noticed was that as the people got older in the pictures, you saw Edward a lot less.

I wanted to say something but I didn't want to bring up what happen before we got in the car. I yawned, "Hey. I'm sorry, but I'm pooped. Been a rough day ya know. Night."

She nodded turning off the light, "I'm going to sleep too. How would you like to go shopping tomorrow?"

I smiled getting in bed, "I'd love to Al. We can take my car, she's a beauty."

She got in her bed too, "Really? What is she? I do love cars."

I laughed, "She a blue Viper! Very fast. One of the fastest I've ever driven. Your going to love her."

She laughed too, "I probably will. Well good night. See ya in the morn."

I mumbled a good night, than was out. I didn't have a dream, most hung on the edge of my consensus.

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you think. Pm me if you have any questions or suggestions! Thxs bye!**

**-Your friendly neighbourhood Rebel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! So yeah new chapter....got nothing to really say right now...Do you if so than pm me! Oh by the way any one who reviews will get their name in this story. Hopes that motivates you to review. I don't own twilight though they own my dreams (Jk I'm not that obsessed) By the way just so you know this has some predjudges against preps in it. I hope no one is offened by it, but I'm kinda the girl at school that doesn't hang with them, but some are really cool. Just so ya know but it's nessarry for the story! So lots of love to ya!! (By the way I'm kinda the girl that's friends with everyone and anyone...Soooo ya on with the story!!!!**

Chapter 4

I felt someone shaking me and calling my name to get up but I wouldn't move for all the money in the world. I heard a sigh, "Fine. If you don't get up, I'll go get Em."

With that I shot in the air with a groan, "Don't get the wall! I'm up! What time is it?"

She chuckled, "The wall? Umm…It's eight I do believe. Get up; I have an outfit picked out for you already. Hurry so I can do your hair and make up!"

I groaned and got up swaying slightly, "Mmk. I'll be back."

I got up and took the clothes that were at the foot of my bed and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror; she had picked a blue sundress. I smiled at the choice; I had the perfect pair of shoes to wear with these. I walked out and twirled surprised when I saw Jake standing there. I let out a gasp, "I didn't know you were here."

He chuckled, "Yeah Al called me up here. She wants to make sure us guys are ready to carry yall's shopping bags."

I laughed, "Sucks to be you guys! We are giving this shopping trip no mercy."

He laughed too, "So I've heard. Nice dress by the way."

I looked down, "Oh thanks. I was just getting my shoes. There right there can you hand them to me?"

He nodded and threw them at me curiously, "Cowboy boots?"

I scoffed, "What? Is something wrong with them? I happen to think they're cute."

He chuckled, "I just meant, there's not much girls who would do that."

I put my hands on my hips, "Hello? You're looking at a Texas girl. Of course most girls don't do what I do."

He laughed and looked around, "Do you know where Al is?"

I shook my head while putting on my boots, "Umm…The last I saw her, she was pushing me into the bathroom."

He looked around, "So why did you come here? To this school I mean."

I shook my head and I couldn't help the edge in my voice, "My mom thought it would be a better opportunity."

He looked at me again with that cute curious face, "So you don't want to be here?"

I shook my head, "No it's great. I just don't really want to talk about it that's all. So why did you come here?"

He looked away than came and sat by me, "Our parents died. Our grandparents sent us here, to help us deal I suppose."

I looked at him and put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

He shook his head, "No, it's fine. I mean it's good to be able to tell someone."

I nodded my head, "Thanks for telling me. It means a lot that you trust me."

He smiled, "You know what? You are very easy to take to. Did you know that?"

I chuckled and pushed his shoulder, "I've been told that a time or two. I'm just lovable."

The look in his eye changed and the words he whispered sent my heart racing, "Yes you are."

I didn't know how to respond to that and was beyond thankful when Al walked into the room smiling. I stood up and walked over to her, "What are you so smiley about?"

She shrugged and looked around the room, "What I can't be happy? Hi Edward!"

He smiled but his eyes seemed bothered, "Hey Al. You called?"

She smiled and nodded, "Tell Jasper and Em about the plans! Thank you, you may go."

He nodded and stood up giving me one more look before he left. Al sat me in a chair brushing out my hair, "So what was that look about? What did you two talk about while I was gone?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. We just talked. Did you plan that?"

She smiled innocently, too innocent, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I smirked, "I'm sure. So where were you exactly? Or is that classified."

She laughed, "That's on a need to know basics, and you don't need to know."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, thought so. So what store are we going to?"

She suddenly got excited, "The Mall of America of course!"

I laughed, "Oh bless me, and how could I have been so stupid?"

She giggled and stood me up, "Okay. You're ready! And I must say, you look great!"

I got up and looked in the mirror; she had straightened my hair, to where it was pen straight, and put light make up on me again. I turned to her, "Thanks."

She smiled and I noticed what she was wearing, a pink sundress with cowboy boots. Her hair was straight too, and she had lightly applied make up. I laughed, "We match!"

She chuckled, "Yep. That's kinda the point! Are you ready?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll meet you in the car. I have to grab my phone, real quick."

She nodded and left while I grabbed my phone off the counter and headed out. I turned the corner and ran into someone, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

I heard a high pitched voice reply, "You will be! Oh! You must be the new girl!"

I rolled my eyes knowing that now I was dealing with the queen, "Yeah."

I looked up to see a short girl, even shorter than me, with blonde hair that was obviously fake. Her eyes were looking over me they were blue, and also very fake. She smiled a fake smile, "You can call me Lauren. And you are?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, "You can call me Isabella. It's been real, but I have to go."

I tried to step around them but she grabbed my arm, "Listen. I don't do this much, but I'm going to let you in my group."

This time I let my eyes roll, "Sorry. Been there done that, not going back."

I pulled my arm away and continued walking ignoring the shocked look they had on their faces. Al was waiting outside, "Hey did you get lost?"

I shook my head, "No I think I just met the queen bee. She offered me a place in her group."

She gasp, "Yeah talk about queen 101. She asked you? What did you say?"

I shook my head, "Of course I said no! I've been to that side of the field and I don't plan on going back!"

She sighed in relief, "Sorry. It's just I've seen the best be eaten by Lauren. So what did she do when you said no?"

We started walking to my car, "Nothing, she was in shock. For the queen bee she wasn't very pretty."

She laughed, "No. She's all fake, fake hair, fake eyes, fake nose, fake everything. The only reason she's up as far as she is, is because her mother is the cheer coach. So she's the head cheerleader, but she sucks."

I laughed, "I take it that she believes all cheerleaders must be blonde? You know the head cheerleader at my school had black hair."

She looked at me confused, "Really? All the cheerleaders are blonde here. And if you want on the squad and you're not blonde with blue eyes, you do what she did. Go for the fake look."

I laughed and we got to my car and Al stopped, "Wow! Nice car! Dude Rose would kill for this baby, if it was red."

I chuckled, "We better get going. The mall's an hour away."

She nodded getting in, "I'm so excited! We're going to have so much fun!"

I laughed turning on the engine, "Yep! And the boys have to carry it all too!"

She laughed turning on the radio, "Oh! I love this song!"

We started to sing along to the radio, and were at the mall in no time. We walked into the mall and I gasp, "Omd! This is wicked!"

She nodded, "Oh yeah! And you ain't seen anything yet! Let's go!"

She started dragging me all around the mall; I barely had time to take a breath. Our arms were full of bags, so we had to go put them in the car, before we fell over. We shopped for hours, till my car was full of bags. We finally started to leave when I got a phone call, "Hello?"

I heard Jacob's voice, "Hey Bella. What are you up to? It's been boring with out you here."

I sighed, "Jacob. Why are you calling me? I really don't want to talk to you."

He chuckled, "Very funny Bella. What I can't call my girlfriend anymore?"

I was confused and getting a little mad, "Jacob I'm not your girlfriend anymore! Remember? I broke up with you two months ago!"

I heard him chuckled and sigh, "Man, Bella. I sure miss your humor. So when you coming home?"

I was getting really annoyed, "Jacob! I moved up here remember! I'm going to boarding school! Jacob are you drunk?"

He sighed, "I've only had a few shots babe. I'm not that whacked."

I sighed, "Jacob, I'm not going to talk to you while your like this. Good bye."

I hung up and put my phone up, and looked at Al who was looking at me strangely. She smiled, "Ex-boyfriend?"

I nodded, "He still thinks we're going out, and that I'm coming back. He was drunk."

She shook her head, "That's crazy. How often does he call you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe three times in a week."

She nudged me, "Maybe we should sick Em on him. What'd you think?"

I laughed, "That would be something to see. So tell me what's to do at the school during summer?"

She giggled, "Oh there are plenty! Like the boys have their teams. Edward is the caption of the basketball team, Jasper is caption of the baseball team, and Em is the caption of the football team. Rose is the star singer, and I'm the head of the fashion magazine at the school. Than there's a whole lot you can do. Like in the summer, they take us all to the beach, like five times. Monday we'll have to show you around the school, it'll take awhile."

I laughed, "It seems big. So when's the next beach trip?"

She thought shortly, "Umm…I think this Friday. Good thing we bought bath suits!"

I smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah. I didn't even think to bring mine from home. I didn't think I would need it."

When we were ten minutes from the school Al called Edward telling him to meet us in the front of the dorm building. We pulled up and say the three guys waiting for us. Jasper and Em were staring at my car with a wide eyes and an open mouth. I got out and popped the trunk, "There's the bags."

They moved to the tail and all of their mouths dropped to the floor. Edward was the first to recover, "When you said no mercy, you meant no mercy."

I laughed, "I warned you. Well we might want to get started, because I don't want to be here all night."

They laughed and we started hauling all the bags into our room. It took at least thirty to take all the bags into our rooms. Rose met with us after the bags were set in our room so we could go out to eat.

When Al and I finally got home and had to unload all of our bags of clothes. We were joking for hours, until I looked at the clock and it was almost one in the morning, "We better go to bed."

She looked at the clock too and sighed, "Yeah. If we want to go around campus we should."

I chuckled walking into the bathroom to change into my PJ's. I walked into the room to see Al already on the bed, dead asleep. I smiled getting in my bed, and followed suit.

I felt sun hitting my face; I smiled and rolled over with a groan. I sat up in bed looking around; I saw shopping bags thrown around the room and Al still asleep on the bed. I smiled evilly at the chance to wake her up like she's been doing to me. I got up and walked over shaking her slightly; she groaned and turned over, "Five more minutes mom!"

I put my hand over my mouth to hid my chuckles, "Alice its time to get up! Don't make me get Em!"

She sat up her hair over her face, "You wouldn't dare!"

I chuckled, "Maybe not, but it got you up. Come on! Let's get dressed, and go on a tour!"

She groaned and got out of the bed, "I'm only doing this because I'm such a good friend."

I laughed and went to my closet, "Yep. That's why I'm going to treat you to breakfast."

I picked out a pair of skinny jeans, and a red tank top. I curled my hair and put a little make up on and sat on my bed waiting for Al to come out of the bathroom. I was getting bored when someone knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it to see the gang, I smiled, "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you guys doing here?"

They laughed and Em stepped forward, "We're here to show you around, Squirt!"

I opened the door wider and they all stepped forward, "Who called you? Wait never mind, it was Alice."

They all nodded and sat down but Jasper remained standing, "Where is she?"

I shrugged, "She went into the bathroom, but she hasn't come out."

Rose went to the door and knocked, "Hey Alice! You in there?"

The door opened and Al stood there, "Yes. I need the proper time to look as good as I do! Thank you very much!"

We laughed and grabbed our things than started making our way to the breakfast house. We didn't take that much time to eat, and than started at our tour of the school. We were at the soccer field when I heard that annoying nasally voice again, "Eddie! I tried to call you last night, but Jasper said you were out! So how are you babe?"

I turned to indeed see Lauren making her way toward us, in her cheerleader outfit. I had to hold in the urge to laugh, she looked horrible! Not horrible like ugly, but horrible in the way that she's fake, and wears too much make up. I heard Edward sigh and mumble something about 'stupid girls who can't get a hint'. I wanted to laugh harder when she stopped in front of us and looked between me and him, he had moved closed to me.

She sneered at me, "Well if it isn't the new girl. What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't know it was a crime to walk around the school."

She scoffed, "Yeah, but this is my school! I don't know who you think you are flirting with my boyfriend, but I'm going sure going to show you what happens when you mess with me."

I stepped up to her and got in her face, "Go ahead! Let's see what you got."

She looked scared and took a step back, "I-I you don't know who you're messing with."

I smirked, "Oh, I think I do. I'll take you to the cleaners and back chick. Don't mess with me, I'll mess you up."

She glared at me while I smiled than she scoffed, "Is that a threat?"

I took a step forward again and got in her face, "No, that's a promise."

She took a step back and this time she fell, I walked back to my friends smiling. They looked at me with shocked expressions and Em laughed, "Squirt's got fire!"

I laughed, "I don't let me people mess with. Especially pathetic people like that."

They all laughed and than we heard a loud shriek. We turned to see Lauren had gotten up. She looked at Edward, "How could you let her do that!"

He shrugged, "I'm not your boyfriend, Lauren. Never was. Not sorry."

She shrieked again and one of her friends came to support her but she pushed them down, "How can you do this to me?! You will be sorry, Isabella! You will be sorry that you ever messed with me!"

I rolled my eyes, "When that day comes, I'll be sure to give you a call. Hold your breath for me though."

She huffed and turned only to turn to us again, "I'll have you back Edward! We're made for each other! You'll see, just wait. You'll be begging for me back!"

He laughed, "I'm with Bella. I'll call you, when I figure that out."

She huffed and screamed again than turned and took off in the other direction. We laughed, until I tears streaming down our faces. I finally caught my breath and calmed down and looked around to see everyone in the same condition as me. Suddenly Alice seemed excited about something, "Hey! Who wants to go to the movies! I know I do!"

I smiled and raised my hand, "I do! The last movie I saw I didn't get to finish, or start for that matter."

The rest of them agreed and soon we were in Emmett's jeep heading to the theater. Jasper spoke up when we were in the car, "What are we going to see?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "Umm…How about a horror?"

We all nodded our head, and than we were in the in the movie theater waiting for the movie to began. It some how managed that I was sitting next to Edward at the edge of our friends. He handed me the popcorn and I smiled and took some. He shook his head, "You are really different."

I looked at him curiously, "Different? What do mean?"

He chuckled, "Most girls at this school wouldn't take the popcorn. Something about not eating in front of guys."

I scoffed, "I'm nothing going to starve myself for some guy!"

To prove my point I took a fist full of popcorn and shoved it in my mouth. He started laughing, "Most girls also wouldn't do that!"

I laughed, "Well if you haven't noticed yet, I'm not like other girls."

He suddenly got serious, "You also don't say when something bothering you. You don't like to talk about your past. Why?"

I looked forward, "Why do you need to know?"

He looked forward too, "Let's play twenty questions?"

I looked down, "Okay, me first. What's your favorite color?"

He chuckled than smiled at me happy I was playing along, "Blue. What's your favorite car?"

I smiled glad we were keeping the questions simple, "Viper. What's your favorite class?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "Umm…English. How many friends do you tell everything to?"

I shifted in my seat trying to hide my discomfort, "None. How many do you trust?"

He looked over and smiled at me, "None, but I'm hoping that will change. How many boyfriends have you had?"

I laughed at the question, "Umm…Two before I moved to Dallas. Than one in Dallas. How many girlfriends have you had?"

He shook his head, "None. I've never had a real girlfriend. What's your mom like?"

I looked away at the movie where a girl was running from a guy with a knife. The girl was blonde and was screaming her head off, while running in the forest. I shook my head and looked back at Edward. He was watching me with a curious expression. I sighed, "She great. I really don't want to talk about her though. How did yours die…? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

He shook his head, "its fine. They were hit by a drunk driver coming home from a party."

I looked at him and put my hand on his shoulder, "I am so sorry. I'm sure they loved you."

He looked away and I saw tears in his eyes, "The worst part is I told them I wanted them dead, before they left. I thought that when they got back I was going to apologize, I never got my chance."

I shook my head, "They knew you were sorry. If my mom or dad ever not forgiven me all the times I've told them to go jump off a cliff... The point is they know. You may have never gotten the chance to say it, but they knew it."

He smiled at me and put his hand on mine, "Thank you. You just made my life a whole lot easier."

I smiled, "All in a days work. I like making people feel better. Another person smile makes my day."

He sighed, "Yeah, but who's going to make you better? Your not as strong as you try and act."

I looked away and noticed they had killed the bad guy in the movie. I looked back at him, "I don't need anyone to make me better."

He looked down at me, "Would you like to get dinner with me. As friends of course."

I smiled and nodded, "As friends. I would love to. You're going to tell Alice though."

He chuckled, "Okay. I'll meet you in outside the movie theater."

I nodded and started walking out of the theater, I felt like someone was following me. I turned around to see a group of rough looking guys behind me. I stopped and leaned against the wall beside the door. The guys passed me and I thought they'd leave me alone, but I was wrong. The one that looked to be the leader stopped next to me and looked me up and down, but I looked away. I wasn't going to let him get to me let alone scare me. He smiled, "Well what's a pretty thing like you doing out here all by herself?"

I rolled my eyes so he could see, "Waiting for my friend."

He chuckled, "Why don't I believe that? Why don't you let me take you home sugar?"

I sighed and looked at him in disgust, "No thanks. I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate it."

He moved closer and whispered in my ear, "I won't tell."

I moved away, "Sorry. I'm not in to your type. You know the loser with no life."

He moved closer to me and raised his hand, "Why you little witch!"

I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind him when he tried to bring it down on me. He yelped in pain and let out a stream of curses. I chuckled, "You're going to go, and leave me alone. Understood?"

He nodded his head whimpering, "Yes Ma'am! Whatever you say!"

I released him with a chuckle, "Now go. Before I get all of you!"

They all started running to the parking lot, and I heard someone walk up behind me, "Should I be scared, or proud?"

I laughed turning around to see a smiling Edward, "Depends."

He chuckled, "Depends? Depends on what exactly?"

I laughed and hit his shoulder, "On how I feel about you."

He chuckled and we started walking to his motorcycle, "Oh, so if I get on your bad side, I get that?"

I looked at him, "Yes. But you have to try hard to get on my bad side."

He smiled at me and I felt my heart start to beat faster in my chest. He gave me a helmet, which I took with a smile. He chuckled when we were on, "I told you I'd get you on this thing."

I laughed and poked him on the back, "But what would my mother think."

He laughed and started the engine, "Let's leave this out then. How's that?"

I chuckled and screamed out a laugh as he sped down the street. It took us no time to get to the restaurant, due to his wild driving. I got off laughing, "That was so fun. You're going to have to take me on this a lot more."

He laughed at my enthusiasm, "But what would your mother say?"

I crossed my arms, "Forget my mother. I want to ride again."

He chuckled and shook his head, "I think I created a monster!"

I took off the helmet and shook my hair, "Let's go fed this monster than!"

He chuckled and fused with my hair, "You have helmet hair!"

I laughed head banged a couple times, "How's it now?"

He laughed, "Now it looks like you've been to a rock concert."

I smiled and pulled him into the restaurant, "Whatever. I'm hungry!"

We got a table than our waiter came by and I must say he was cute. He had blonde hair with baby blue eyes. He smiled at me, "What can I get you to drink tonight?"

Edward responded coldly, "I'll have a coke. What about you Bella?"

I smiled at Edward who still looked mad, "I think I'll have a tea, I suppose."

He nodded and wrote it down than disappeared. I looked at Edward who was glaring at the menu, "Something eating you?"

He didn't look up at me, "I just think that he shouldn't flirt."

I looked up at him with a smile, "And why's that? Jealous?"

He looked me in the eye, "Yes. How would he have known if we were dating or not? For all he knows he could have been flirting with a taken girl."

I looked at him strangely, "Yeah but since I'm not taken, I should have the right to flirt, with whomever I choose. Correct?"

He nodded and sighed, "I still think it's wrong though."

I looked up and saw the waiter coming back with our drinks, "Sorry for the wait. Are you ready to order?"

I nodded and looked at Edward nodded he signaled for me to go, "Umm…I'll have the bacon and cheese burger."

He nodded turning to Edward, "I'll have the steak and shrimp."

He nodded writing in down, "I'll have it out in a few minutes."

Edward looked pleased so I smiled, "What are you so happy about?"

He smiled and leaned closer to me, "He didn't flirt with you this time."

I was going to respond when my phone rang, "Hello?"

I heard Jacob's voice on the other end, "Bella! Serious, why haven't you been answering my calls? I know we're having some troubles, but you don't need to be cheating on me!"

I was confused, "Cheating on you? How could I? We're not dating."

Jacob sobbed on the other, "I know your out with that Edward guy right now! You two are having dinner as we speak."

I looked around the restaurant as my heart went into a wild sprint, "How do you know what I'm doing?"

He chuckled, "I couldn't just let you go, Bella! I love you! How could you do this to me?"

I sighed trying to relax, "Jacob, where are you right now?"

I stood up and looked around and what Jacob said next made me drop my phone, "Turn around."

I turned to see Jacob waving at me from a table a crossed from us. I got my purse and turned to Edward who was staring at me worriedly, "Is everything alright?"

I smiled at him and nodded to Jacob secretly, "No everything is fine."

He nodded his head but leaned forward, "What's up? Who's he?"

I leaned forward, "My ex boyfriend. I'll explain once we get the heck out of here."

He nodded and called the waiter over, "We'll be taking that to go, something came up and we need to leave."

The waiter nodded and brought it over to us, along with the check. We got out of there and got on his bike and were back at the dorms in five minutes. We ran up to my room and once we were in I sighed and sat on the floor because I thought I was about to faint. He sat down next to me, "Now explain."

* * *

**Okay review, pm anything just get your name in this story....You will be famous one day!! Pm me if you have any questions or suggestions. Thxs byes!!! **

**-Your Friendly Neboirhood Rebel **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sighed and looked over at him, his face showed nothing but concern. I shrugged, "Where do I begin?"

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Try the beginning. That's always the best place to start."

I nodded, "My parents aren't the best people in the world, and they've both done a lot they regret. One of those things was getting married. They didn't love each other; they only got married because of me. Well two years ago, father asked for a divorce. Mom turned to alcohol as a comfort, than dad got a new wife. She was nice, but mom was convinced she was the one who ruined the marriage, and didn't want me around her. So she moved us to Dallas, threes hours away from my father.

"When I got there, I was used to being on the top at my old school. I will admit I was mean, insensitive, I didn't care who I hurt. I was the female version of a player, and a big one.

"So when I got to the school I wasn't surprised when all the guys started asking me out, I was on top. Than Jacob asked me out and of course I said yes.

"He was sweet and charming, everything any girl would have wanted in a man. After a year, he wanted to go farther, but I wouldn't let him. I noticed he started to change, he was drinking more, and becoming more controlling. Me and Sam would flirt you know, harmless. But Jacob didn't see as that, he saw it as Sam trying to steal me. Well about two months back I got a text from him before class. It said to skip last period and met him at his car.

"I did thinking it was on of those sweet things he used to do from me, but I was dead wrong. I got to his car and saw him already in and I looked and he wasn't alone. He had a girl from my trig class, one of the cheerleaders. You could have a good guess at what they were doing.

"Of course I got mad, I opened the door and yelled, 'We're through.' Then I ran to my car, I wasn't going to let him see how upset I was.

"He called me every day for the next two weeks but I wouldn't talk to him. I left all that popularity junk and went to find some really great friends."

He shook his head, "He never let go did he? That's why he's here."

I shrugged, "He called me when me and Alice got back from the mall, and he sounded crazed. He said I was still his girlfriend, and that I still lived in Dallas. I just thought he was drunk. Now he goes and pulls this stunt!"

He put his arm around me a squeezed, "Has he ever gotten violent?"

I looked away not wanting to answer that, "Only when he drinks."

He turned me to face him, "Has he ever hurt you? Bella I won't let him near you."

I nodded trying not to cry, "Do you know where Al is?"

He shook his head, "No. I'm going to call her. I think we should all have a slumber party. How's that sound?"

I smiled, "Nice. I'm going to call my mom, and change."

I got up and went to my bathroom dialing Sam's number he answered after the first ring, "Hello?"

I sighed, "Hey Sam, it's Bella. Sorry if I woke you up I just had to ask you something."

I heard him chuckle, "I was already up. What's wrong?"

I sighed sitting on the floor, "Has Jacob sounded a bit weird lately?"

That stopped his chuckling, "He told me you two got back together. I thought he was pulling my leg, but maybe he was telling the truth."

I shook my head, "No, he was lying. He came up here. Jacob are you sure he hasn't been acting funny?"

Jacob choked in shock, "You mean he's up there? Yeah, he's been acting strange telling me he was going to get you back. I just thought he was drunk again, but maybe not."

I sighed and jumped when I heard a knock on the door, "Bella are you okay in there?"

I was only Edward, "Yeah I'm fine! Hey I'll talk to you later. Call me if he calls you?"

He said okay and I hung up, I changed fast and opened the door. Edward was standing there waiting for me, and his eyes widened when he saw me. His mouth opened, "You look beautiful!"

I laughed and walked passed him, "I'm in my pjs, what could be pretty about that? So where is the group?"

He chuckled and walked over and sat next to me on the couch, "They beat us to the punch. Everyone's going to mine and Jasper's room for the slumber party. Don't worry about clothes Alice already got you some. Grab what ever you need and lets go. I'll wait out side the door."

I nodded and grabbed my phone and followed him out the door. When we were outside he steered me to the left, "The guy's dorm is this way."

I laughed when he pulled me in the opposite way I was going, "Okay. I've always been bad with directions, that's what my mom said."

He got serious, "You don't feel bad about telling me all that did you?"

I shook my head and smiled at him, "No! I feel very free that I told you! Thank you for listening to me!"

He smiled and took my hand, "Happy to be the ear you told. And even happier that your happy about telling me."

I smiled up at him and pulled him into the boy's dorm building, "Come on!"

He laughed letting me drag him to elevator, "Okay! I'm coming!"

The door of the elevator opened and there were two guys in side. One had blonde spiky hair with blue eyes, and a very boyish face he was kinda cute but not my type, while the other had dark hair with dark eyes, he wasn't that cute. The both stopped talking and stared at me, the blonde one stepped forward, "Hey Edward! New girl…"

I rolled my eyes at his roaming eyes, "My name is Isabella and my eyes are up here, not where you're looking!"

He smiled, "Feisty! Can I call you Izzy? Or has Edward already claimed you?"

I scoffed, "First off, don't call me Izzy. Second, nobody owns me. We're just friends thank you very much! If you'll excuse us."

They laughed and got off while we got on, "Who were those guys?"

He laughed, "They are the guys who think they own the school, when I reality everyone is annoyed with them."

I laughed, "I could see that! So what are their names?"

He smiled at me, "Well the blonde one's name is Mike, and the dark on is Tyler."

I chuckled, "Wow. It matches them. So that Tyler guy is kinda weird."

He laughed and shook his head, "You have no idea! He asked Al out probably five times the week after she started dating Jasper."

I shook my head, "W-O-W! I bet Jasper was mad! Did he do anything?"

He laughed and we got out of the elevator, "Nothing anyone can prove."

We were still laughing by the time we got to their room. We knocked and when the door opened I was drug in side by Al, "You guys are late. We picked out a movie sit on the couch, here's some popcorn."

She gave Edward the popcorn and forced us on a couch that was so small we were pretty much sitting on top of each other. I laughed at her excitement, "So what are we watching?"

She smiled putting it in the DVD player, "John Tucker Must Die!"

I laughed at the expression on Edward's face he put his hand over his heart, "Hey! I'm greatly offended by this movie!"

Alice stuck her tongue out at him sitting back down, "Deal with it! Be thankful that we didn't do this to you!"

We laughed at that, and then the movie started and I tried to focus my attention on the movie. Key word in that, tried! How did anyone expect me to watch the movie when I had the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen sitting next to me. And it wasn't like arms reach close, no! It was you could feel every breath he took close! I was going to kill Alice when we got back to our room, she was evil. I faintly remember my eyelids getting heavier, and putting my head on his shoulder, but then I was out. I did however hear when he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Good night Bella. Sweet dreams."

I woke up slightly sore and it felt like I was being held down by my waist. I opened my eyes to come face to face with Edward, I felt my breath catch. He looked so cute when he slept, as if he was completely at peace. I tried to get up again only to be held tighter.

I looked down and Edward's arm was around my waist, I smiled and moved it. I got up and stretched looking around the room to see where the group ended up. I had to hold in an 'aw' when I saw them. Alice and Jasper were on the couch, her head was on his chest and his head was on her head, their arms were wrapped around each other. I was walking to get my phone when I almost tripped over Rose and Em, lying on the ground. They too were snuggling, so I stepped silently over them. I got to my phone and saw I had a text message, **Hey! I'm getting worried that u haven't called yet! Wat up?**

I smiled at my mom's message and text back, **sry I've been busy! I met some really good ppl. This place is awesome!**

I looked over and Edward was stretching and getting up, "What time is it?"

I looked at my phone and sighed, "Wow! Its twenty past ten."

He sighed and laughed looking at the couples, "How cute are they? We should probably wake them up."

I shook my head, "Nah, let them sleep a little longer. Let's make breakfast!"

He chuckled, "Okay. The kitchen right through here. Follow me."

I followed him to a small dorm like kitchen that was painted yellow. I sighed opening the fridge, "What should we make?"

He sighed looking in it too, "How about French Toast?"

I smiled getting all the things out, "Num! My favorite!"

He chuckled getting the stove ready, "Do you like chocolate chips in yours?"

I laughed and poked him in the ribs, "I love chocolate chip French toast! What about you?"

He chuckled, "Of course! It runs in the family, and then Rose and Jasper picked up on it!"

We got started and finished quickly, right when we out the last piece on the plate Em came running in the room, "I smell chocolate French Toast!"

I laughed because he was jumping up and down when he saw them, "Yes. Want some?"

He nodded his head his tongue hanging out like a dog, "Yes!"

I chuckled, "If you want some, you have to go wake everyone up. Will you?"

He didn't answer my question he just ran into the living room screaming, "Bella made chocolate chip French Toast!"

Before you knew it the whole group was in the kitchen. I sighed and then laughed, "If you want them then you have to go sit at the table!"

They all ran from the room leaving me and a chuckling Edward, "You really know how to handle them."

I laughed, "It's not hard. Hey, make yourself use full and grab that syrup."

He laughed and we headed into the dinning room and set the food on the table. I laughed as they all dug in; within minutes it was all gone.

After we were finished Alice got really excited, "Hey! Let's go ice skating!"

I chuckled at her random thought, "Sure why not? It'll kill some time."

So we made our way to the skating ranch laughing the whole way there. We got on our skates and got on the ice, all of us almost falling in the process. I laughed when Rose did fall, "I think we need to get use to this, before we go on the floor."

They nodded and Rose got up rubbing her back, "Yeah, I agree."

We skated another three hours and decided to call it quits, and go eat lunch. Alice looked at me, "What cha in the mood for?"

I thought for a second than smiled, "How does Italian sound?"

They smiled and agreed leading to me a restaurant that looked very nice. I leaned toward them, "Aren't we a little underdressed for this place?"

They looked at me and laughed, "It's a lot more homely than it looks."

We walked in and I found they were right; it was designed as a small diner. We sat down at a table close to a window, and waited for a waiter.

We were talking and laughing and didn't notice when the waitress came up, "I'm Lilly I'll be your waitress for today. What can I get for you to drink?"

I looked up and saw that she was short and had short blond hair and fake blue eyes. I smiled at her, "I'll have coke."

Rose and Alice gave their drinks and the waitress took off. I looked at them and nodded to where she disappeared, "She's a cheerleader isn't she?"

Alice smiled at me, "Yeah, but she's one of the ones that doesn't worship the ground Lauren walks on. She's pretty cool."

I nodded smiled, "So what are the guy's plans today?"

Rose smiled and shook her head, "They have practice today. But tonight is girl night as always. We usually watch a movie and have a sleep over."

I smiled than jumped as my phone went off; I pulled it out, "Hello?"

I lost part of my smile when I heard Sam's voice, "Hey Bella!"

I smiled hoping it was nothing, "Hey Sam! What's up?"

He sighed, "I have some very bad news for you. You know how you told me to call if I heard anything new?"

I sighed knowing this wasn't good, "Yeah, I remember."

He sighed again, "Well I hadn't heard from him in awhile and decide to call and see if his mom knew anything. She told me that she sent him there for school. He told her that he would have a better opportunity that way. She didn't know that you were there."

I gasp, "He goes here now? As in going to school, and moving up here?"

He sighed for a third time, "Yeah, I'm sorry Bella. I called to tell you that, I have to go now. I'll call if anything else pops up."

We said our good byes and just as I hung up my phone the waiter came back with the drinks. She smiled and sat them in front of us, "Are you ready to order?"

We nodded and she took our orders with a small smile. Than she looked at me with a smile, "Don't mind me asking but I know most people around here or seen their face, but I don't seem to have seen you. Are you new?"

I smiled up at her, "Yeah. Just transferred here from a Dallas Texas."

Her smile widened, "Than you must be Bella."

I cocked my head to the side, "Yeah I am. How'd you know?"

She laughed, "You're all Lauren can talk about at cheer practice. She hates you, big time, not meaning it in a bad way or anything. It's just there's only been three girls to ever turn down Lauren, that's you three. That doesn't bother her nearly as much as the fact that you talked back to her, than got Edward to talk back to her. She says you seduced him into it. None of the girls except the girls that worship at her feet believe her. I think its kind of cool how you stood up to her."

She took our orders and left smiling as she went. I turned and smiled at Rose and Alice, "She seems really nice!"

They smiled and nodded than Rose looked up and pointed behind me, "There's a really cute guy checking you out over there!"

I turned and my blood froze and my heart pounded in my chest. Jacob was there standing with his hand in his pocket, looking slightly flustered. The whole room gasp and girls started to scream it was as if the whole scene was moving in slow motion as Jacob took his hand out of his pocket and there was a flash of metal in his hand; a gun.

* * *

**Sorry! I had to finish chapter cause I'll be gone after tomorrow! I'm so sorry for this cliffy! You have no idea how bad I feel! Feel free to aim that gun at me let me remind you though if you do it than you won't get another chapter! Think before you shoot!! I'll update as soon as I possibly can! I promise!!! It may be monday or later just know I love you !!! Pm me if you have any questions or suggestions!!**

**-Your friendly Neboirhood Rebel **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry to say this but after alot of thinking i found that I don't have time for Fanfic any more! And with a bleeding heart i'm going to quit writing on here...i'm sorry to all you that liked my stories that i didn't finish them! And exremly sry if you thought this was a chapter! It seems with starting high school and taking Mr. Largent's class i have no time to myself! Possibly tho i will be back in the summer, but that's still being decided too. Again i'm sry and if you want to kill me let me let you know i have a body guard! His name is Shayne and he's six foot red head and very musculer! He's been to juvy 3 times and i'm sure he doesn't mind going back for me lol! But seriously he will get you! Again terribly sry to all of you!! Love all you faithful readers you've stuck with me this long! Your AWESOME! **

**-For the last time with tears I'M ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT**


	7. VERY HAPPY!

Okay guys so I have good news! I finished this story so I will be deleting this one and posing a new one, but before I do I'll post another author note on here telling yall its up! Thanks and I'm terribly sorry for the wait! I hope it does justice :) Oh and I changed it up a bit too :) Love u!


End file.
